Home For Me And You
by Team Slash
Summary: Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law become great friends and more on the Sherlock Holmes set. It begins with Robert getting them some coffee...and gets hotter and hotter. SLASH. MALExMALE. SEX to come. Smut!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! Here's TamakiCat! So I had this idea to write a fanfiction about Downey & Jude ! A Slash one..of course! And so… here it is! Sh00ter agreed :P! So, I hope you enjoy it as much as I :D They are so beautiful and cute :D! Robert, love youu! *hugs him* I do too for you, Jude !

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing out of it but the idea, this chapter, ….normally I say my representation of the characters but they are not characters so um xD..of the males! And my writing style :D! Hope you'll like it!

*** IMPORTANT : I want you to keep in mind that Robert and Jude don't have ANY girlfriends in this story! I would HATE and feel so bad to write one where they cheat on them so…no! Thank you! :D! + It's during the production of Sherlock Holmes! :D

Enjoy and comment ! It's always fun! ^^

_**Home For Me And You**_

_**Chapter 1. Coffee**_

Robert walked down the street. He had just woken up about a hour ago and was now looking for a coffee shop in the streets. He thought that getting two coffees for himself and his co-actor was a good way to start the day.

He was just full of many good intentions like that.

After some time, he found it! The perfect place for coffees he had been looking for! So, he walked up the two little marble stairs, pushed the door open and got into the small but crazy shop. A mutlitude of aromas was floating in the air. Robert gladly sniffed it up as he approached the counter to order.

''Hi! Erm… I would like a … medium coffee with two cups of milk in it and… hum…a medium coffee with nothing, please. Thank you.''

Robert thought that there would be enough time for Jude's coffee to cool a bit before being delivered to him.

He gently nodded to the waitress and grabbed the two coffees. He triped when he was walking down the two little stairs because he gave more attention to the coffees he had in hands than his feet. At least for him, he didn't fall.

So, on his way to the filming area, he whistled for he was a joyous man and thought about Jude, his co-actor, for he had time to do so before getting to where he was headed. He liked the man. Since the first time he had met him, two weeks ago, he had liked him. There was something…special with that man and he…enjoyed it.

The guard's voice stirred him out of his thoughts. ''Halt, sir! Please, show me your identity card.''

Security was on place and pretty reinforced when there was a movie in production.

''Ah…erm…yeah. Here.'' He said, finally handing out his identity card after a long struggle with the two coffee cups.

''Hm.. That's fine. Have a good day, !'' said the guard with a smile and his loud voice.

Robert gave him a smile as well then walked on the set. Jude suddenly appeared in front of him, out of nowhere or so it seemed.

''HA!'' Robert didn't expect to have Jude in front of him like that so, out of surprise, some coffee drops fell nastily on the floor.

''Hey! Be careful! Haha!...'' laughed a bit Jude at his companion.

Robert smiled proudly to Jude, trying to hide his shyness and shame. He suddenly gave a quick look to the other people on the set then looked back at his joyful companion. Robert liked the other one's joyful personnality.

''They still didn't dress you up as Watson? Why? It's surprising.''

He took a sip out of his coffee. Then, he handed out the other one to Jude. And waited.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note :**_ Hi, Sh00ter writing. After a year, again, I have finally taken a boost to keep up my parts of our fanfics, thanks to my shared Spock, now off to Jude's pov! Enjoy, bitches.

_**Disclaimer :**_ ...I don't think it would be necessary to say that I do not own them.

_**Home for Me and You**_

_**Chapter 2. Messed up week**_

Robby had suddenly disappeared as Jude turned his head to look behind for his new buddy. He frowned, his mustache picking on his skin as always. Ach, Watson, Watson...he thought. He liked this fellow a lot, but his mustache...well let's say he didn't like this one too much.

He heard the guards, oh yes the guards, that's a longer story. They're crazy in England with movies. Jude was used to it by now, his home land just felt good enough to ignore those little crazy details that could be avoided. Sometimes. But there, it was Sherlock Holmes after all. No one in this country was unaware of it, like no German was unaware of...you get it.

So the guards, they were talking to someone trying to get in. They were a tad too far for him to hear anything, so he stood up, waiting his turn to get all dressed and make uped, and walked joyfully to the gate. It was Robert, his partner in crime..to demystify! He had kinda bumped into him, almost spilled his coffees to the ground, but did not ...too much.

"Hey! Careful, pal!" He laughed a tad at his new friend's expression of surprise. He really did look like his character, as if he was taking hold of him in some way.

"This.." pointed his mustache. "..real hair! I already look like him, no need for anything else." He smiled like a kid picking on his mommy.

"Ugh, black coffee? By chance I've carried a cup of cream in my pocket all the way here." Seeing his pal not getting it at all, he finally broke it. "Just shitting you! That's my thing...black coffee." He lied, not being subtle, daring to take a sip. He choked and made a face none could miss.

"Oh man, I'm sorry for that! Master of face, I am. Gon' to get some milk in this." He finally said, taking his friend to a table farther offering cheaper coffee. "What's new, Robby?" Jude asked with a smile, his Watson mustache still itching. "For my part, it's been 7 days of torture. Ah ah...girlfriend cheating, so time for me to move on. But let's not talk about it, I need some fun right now...please don't look at me like that!" He was sure Robert had taken him wrong. Well...not so wrong, but that wasn't what Jude meant.

He sat in his chair, that one with his name and looked at the other man, waiting for some news about him. But he did not even give time for him to reply, he was already on another subject. He'd ask him again later.

"And you know what they said?" Jude tried to speak, his laugh would always break his voice. He was almost cracking up. "They said, 'Downey has nothing of a straight man, even though he tries to be a straight man!' '' he said, imitating a News guy's voice. "Dammit, you got me laughing my ass off!"

He tried not to cry of laughter and went back serious...well..''So what's new? Tell me!"


End file.
